Blut, Blut, Räuber saufen Blut
by Alissa Black
Summary: Mary ist mordlustig das weiß sie. Schon bald steht sie ihrem Vater gegenüber Jack Sparrow. Und weil dieser sie im Stich lässt, beginnt Mary ihre eigene Piratenmannschaft zu gründen und mit dieser die Karibik unsicher zu machen... BEENDET


_Durch das nachfolgende Lied wurde ich zu dieser FF inspiriert._

_Sorry, normalerweise san Trennzeichen drinne - aber die macht er bei mir immer weg. Aber man kann es erschließen - keine Sorge._

_Und ich fänd es ganz super toll, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review da lassen würdet - einfach da unten auf den Button klicken. So, und jetz gehts los._

Blut, Blut, Räuber saufen Blut

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut

(Subway to Sally – Julia und die Räuber)

Sie hörte nicht auf die Schreie, die Hilferufe, das Krachen, das Knistern der Flammen – das Brüllen der Piraten. Mary rannte zum Hafen. Sie wollte sie sehen, sie wollte sie um jeden Preis sehen – die Black Pearl. Da war die kleine Mauer hinter der es steil hinab fiel – darunter lag der Hafen.

Sie musste wahnsinnig sein! Immerhin rannte sie dorthin, wo die Kugeln herkamen. ‚Bitte! Bitte, lass es die Black Pearl sein.', schickte sie ihr Stoßgebet zum Himmel – obwohl sie Atheistin (A/N: Atheist/in jemand, der nicht an Gott glaubt) war. Es musste einfach die Black Pearl sein. Kaum ein anderes Schiff konnte so eine Verwüstung anrichten.

Wieder ein Krachen. Die Kugel flog direkt über Marys Kopf hinweg und sie warf sich hinter die Mauer. Zitternd vor Schreck hielt sie ihre Hände über den Kopf. Dann lugte sie vorsichtig über die Mauer hinweg. Da war sie! Die Black Pearl schaukelte sacht im Wasser. Plötzlich wurde Mary an der Schulter herumgerissen und blickte zwei Piraten ins Gesicht. „Parley!", rief sie.

Einer der Piraten stöhnte und der andere verdrehte die Augen, dann sahen sie sich an. „Es muss ja sein."„Wenn sie darauf besteht.", meinten sie und fingen an zu grinsen. Sie packten Mary an den Armen, schleiften sie hinunter zum Hafen und schubsten sie in ein kleines Boot mit dem sie zur Black Pearl ruderten. „Rauf da!", rief einer der Piraten und Mary kletterte eine Strickleiter hinauf. An Deck liefen viele Piraten hektisch herum.

Einer der zwei Piraten hielt sie fest, während der andere auf dem Schiff herumging und nach einiger Zeit wieder kam. „Er macht gerade persönliche Streifzüge.", grummelte er, „Sperren wir sie nach unten."Mary wurde ein paar Treppen herunter geschleift und dann in eine Zelle gestoßen. Grinsend verschwanden die beiden. Mary saß in ihrer Zelle und sah sich um. „Ihr habt hier ein Leck!", rief sie und sah dadurch hinaus. Der Ausblick war wunderschön. Jeder andere hätte ihn als beängstigend beschrieben, doch Mary fand ihn einfach nur noch schön.

Die Stadt lag an einer Bergsteige. Jetzt brannten viele Häuser. Und dieses Feuer sah in der dunklen sternenlosen Nacht einfach majestätisch aus. Mary seufzte. Sie war auf der Black Pearl – eigentlich müsste sie jetzt glücklich sein. Doch so hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Einsam und allein, eingeschlossen. Sie wünschte sich, mit den anderen Piraten da draußen Schrecken und Angst zu verbreiten.

Grinsend lehnte sie sich neben dem Leck gegen die Wand. Mrs Juffy, die Gemüsehändlerin der Stadt, hätte jetzt eine ihrer Reden zum Besten geben können. Vonwegen, dass sich eine 15-jährige mit etwas anderem beschäftigen sollte, als mit Piraterie. Doch seit sie wusste, wer Mary wirklich war, verlor sie darüber kein Wort.

Sie zog ihren Ärmel ein wenig hoch und betrachtete das eingebrannte ‚P' auf ihrem Handgelenk. Damals war sie 8 gewesen. Kaum hatten die Soldaten ihren Namen gehört, hatten sie ihr das ‚P' eingebrannt. Ohne überhaupt zu wissen, ob sie wirklich eine Piratin war oder nicht. Mary war nicht so blöd gewesen und hatte es ihnen auf die Nase gebunden – man hätte sie eingesperrt und gehängt. Sie zog den Ärmel herunter und schloss die Augen. Das Krachen, die Schreie und das Plätschern des Wassers um sie herum wurde immer leiser.

Mary bestieg ein Schiff, das kurz darauf losschipperte. Die Stadtbewohner standen am Strand und riefen ihr hinterher, dass sie sich nie wieder blicken lassen sollte, wenn ihr ihr Leben lieb sei. Dann verwandelten sie sich in bunte Monster. Plötzlich sah sie ein Gitter und Holz.

Sie blinzelte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nur geträumt hatte. Langsam erinnerte sie sich an den Tag zuvor. Die Zeit verging nur langsam. Mary war sterbenslangweilig. Sie guckte schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit aus diesem Leck. Mittlerweile waren sie mitten auf See. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Nur Wasser, den Horizont und den Himmel.

Ein Poltern drang von oben. Ein paar Piraten kamen die Treppe herunter und blieben vor Marys Zelle stehen. Als Vorderster stand der Captain – Captain Jack Sparrow. Mary wusste, dass er auf das ‚Captain' bestand. Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und blickte Jack direkt in die Augen.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und spielte dabei mit seinem Bart. „So,", begann er, „auf das Parley-Recht bestanden, was?"„Ja.", sagte Mary schon fast herausfordernd. „Ganz schön mutig.", Jack grinste, „Erinnerst mich an Elizabeth und Will. Na ja – wann anders. Ok, also, verhandeln wir. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"„15."Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht fähig mehr als ein Wort zu sagen oder was?", sie lachten.

„Name?"„Mary – Mary Sparrow." Das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern verschwand. Jetzt grinste Mary dafür umso breiter. „Sparrow, ja?", fragte Jack. „Ja. Du musst dich doch an Melody erinnern. Melody – blonde lange Haare – blaue Augen – Mysterya.", sagte Mary.

Die Mysterya war ein Schiff. Melody, Marys Mutter, war mit diesem Schiff unterwegs gewesen. Vor 15 Jahren wurde sie von der Black Pearl überfallen. Jack behielt das Schiff für den Aufbau einer Flotte und dazu noch einige Passagiere des Schiffes. Melody war eine der Überlebenden und nach einiger Zeit verliebte sie sich in Jack.

Sie war um einiges jünger – doch Jack konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Er war sich sicher die große Liebe gefunden zu haben. Vor allen anderen hatten sie ihre Beziehung geheim gehalten. Irgendwann fingen sie an miteinander zu schlafen. Nach zwei Monaten konnten die Passagiere der Mysterya mit dem Schiff türmen - mit Melody. Jack war darüber nicht gerade erfreut und nahm an, sie hätte ihn nur ausgenutzt. Seitdem ging er nie wieder eine Beziehung ein.

„Ich kann nicht dein Vater sein." „Wieso nicht?"„Weil nicht. „Nenne einen Grund!"„Du siehst mir nicht mal ähnlich."„Das Aussehen hab ich von Melody, den Charakter von dir."Das Gespräch lief in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit und wurde jetzt nur von einem Der Piraten unterbrochen: „Noch ein Jack Sparrow – einer reicht." Jack guckte ihn finster an. „War nur 'n Scherz."

„Schön. Nehmen wir an, du bist wirklich von mir, warum bist du dann hier und nicht bei Melody?", fragte Jack herausfordernd. Mary sah kurz traurig weg und schaute ihn dann wieder an. „Wenn ich da wäre, wo sie grade ist, dann wäre ich tot.", sagte sie ruhig. Jack tat unbeeindruckt. Mary konnte allerdings den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. „Sie ist gestorben?" „Bei meiner Geburt."Eine Zeit lang standen sie nur da und sahen sich an, dann zog Mary ein Stück Papier aus ihren Ausschnitt und steckte ihn durch das Gitter. Jack nahm es, faltete es auf und als vor:

_Liebste Mary,_

_bitte weine nicht. Wenn ich sterben muss, dann ist es wohl Gottes Wille. Ich hab noch kurz Zeit dir diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Mrs Juffy wird sich ein wenig um dich kümmern. Dich wird es sicher interessieren, wer dein Vater ist. Captain Jack Sparrow – er besteht auf das ‚Captain' – er ist Captain auf der Black Pearl. Einzelheiten wird Mrs Juffy dir erzählen, wenn du älter bist. Ich gebe dir seinen Namen, dann kannst du ihn schocken, wenn du ihm gegenüber stehst. Wahrscheinlich wird er erst nichts von dir halten, weil er meint, ich wäre damals abgehauen. Wenn du ihn einmal triffst – bitte kläre ihn auf. Und sag ihm, dass ich nie aufgehört habe ihn zu lieben._

_In Liebe,_

_Melody_

Jack verstummte und starrte auf das Papier. Mary sah wie er seine Tränen unterdrückte.

Er nahm die Schlüssel und sperrte Marys Zelle auf. Zusammen gingen sie in die Captainskajüte. „Ich denke, du willst dich erstmal ein wenig frisch machen. Da steht eine Schüssel Wasser. In der Truhe da sind Kleider, die wir erbeutet haben. Ich denke, irgendwas wird dir bestimmt passen.", er lächelte ihr noch zu bevor er hinausging.

Mary verschloss die Tür, zog sich dann aus, wusch sich und holte sich ein neues Kleid aus der Truhe. Es war aus schwarzen Samt und hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt, der aber trotzdem nicht schlampig aussah. Die blonden Locken fielen über die Schultern und Mary band die vorderen Strähnen locker nach hinten, plötzlich merkte sie, dass das Kleid kurzärmlig war und zog ein schwarzes Band aus ihrem alten Kleid, das sie sich um das Handgelenk band – Jack musste das nicht unbedingt erfahren. Sie konnte sich seine Reaktion darauf nur allzu gut vorstellen.

Dann trat sie hinaus aufs Deck. Merkwürdigerweise lief jetzt nicht ein einziger Pirat herum. Mary ließ sich nicht beirren und ging zur Reling. Sie beugte sich weit darüber um zu sehen, wo sie hinfuhren. Doch es war nicht mehr als Wasser zu erkennen.

Plötzlich fuhr sie herum. Sie hatte einen Blick im Nacken gespürt. Jack stand hinter dem Steuerrad und beobachtete sie. Sie stieg die Stufen zu ihm hinauf. „Was ist?", fragte sie. „Du siehst ihr total ähnlich. Sie war so wunderschön."Mary lächelte. „Also, dann kläre mich doch mal auf.", sagte Jack.

„In der Nacht bevor sie abgehauen sind, haben sie Melody in ihren Plan eingeweiht. Sie sagte ihnen, dass sie nicht mit ihnen abhauen würde. Aber sie zwangen sie dazu. In der Nacht darauf packten sie sie, während sie schlief und trugen sie hinüber auf die Mysterya und banden sie dort fest. Sie wollte wieder auf die Pearl, doch sie konnte nicht entkommen. In Port Glosse merkte sie dann, dass sie schwanger war. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, dir davon zu erzählen. Und dann starb sie.", erzählte Mary.

„Und ich war 15 lange Jahre wütend auf sie."„Du konntest es nicht wissen! Gib dir keine Schuld." „Wie hast du eigentlich überlebt?", fragte Jack. „Am Anfang hat mir Mrs Juffy alles gegeben. Dann hab ich immer mal wieder was geklaut. Manchmal hab ich was von Mrs Juffy bekommen. Aber sie ist selber arm und nicht gerade die Jüngste."Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand.

„Das Kleid steht dir wirklich gut." Mary lächelte. „Danke. Es ist auch hübsch."„Dich stört es nicht, dass es geklaut ist?", fragte Jack vorsichtig. „Nein. Ich hab ja auch immer mal wieder was geklaut."Den ganzen Tag über unterhielten sie sich noch über dies und jenes. Gegen Abend begannen dann einige Piraten Tische aufzustellen und diese dann zu decken.

„Essen!", rief irgendwann einer von ihnen. Die Tische bogen sich unter allen möglichen Fleischsorten, Brot, Wein und vielem anderen. Jack saß an einem Tischende – Mary natürlich rechts von ihm. Jack stellte ihr jeden einzelnen Piraten vor und die beiden, die sie zum Schiff gebracht hatten, entschuldigten sich bei ihr, dass sie so grob gewesen waren. Mary lachte nur und meinte, dass sie ja nicht wissen konnten, wer sie sei.

Alles in allem wurde es ein sehr vergnüglicher Abend. Sie tranken bis in die späten Stunden und alle guckten ziemlich blöd als Mary beim Wettsaufen haushoch gewann. Die Folge war, dass sie am nächsten Tag einen gewaltigen Kater hatte. In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen trainierte Jack zusammen mit seiner Tochter das Kämpfen. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie ein Naturtalent war. Beim nächsten Raubzug, bei dem Mary nicht mitkonnte, weil sie sich den Fuß verknackst hatte, brachte ihr Jack einen wunderschönen Schwert mit, auf dessen Klinge ‚MS' eingraviert war. „Für die Gravur hab ich dem Schmied sein Leben gelassen.", hatte Jack gewitzelt.

Sie hatten eine recht vergnügliche Zeit. Doch eines Tages – es waren mittlerweile schon vier Monate vergangen, seit Mary an Bord gekommen war – kam Jack auf sie zu, setzte sich neben sie auf die Reling und sah sie mit einem Blick an, den Mary nur schwer deuten konnte. „Was ist?", fragte sie. Jack zögerte. „Raus damit!", sagte Mary.

„Ok, ahm, ... ich will nicht, dass du hier bist."Mary sah ihn geschockt an. „Was?"„Ich denke, dass das hier nicht der geeignete Ort für eine 15-jährige ist, um aufzuwachsen.", presste er hervor. „Und was willst du tun? Mich von Bord werfen und mich meinem Schicksal überlassen?", rief sie empört.

„Nein. Beim letzten Raubzug schrieb ich einen Brief an Freunde. Ich denke, sie sind einverstanden damit, wenn du bei ihnen lebst."„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", flüsterte Mary traurig. „Ich will nicht, dass du der Piraterie verfällst. Du sollst eine anständige Dame werden."Mary sprang von der Reling und machte sich an ihrem Band um ihr Handgelenk zu schaffen.

„Zu spät!", rief sie, präsentierte ihm ihr eingebranntes ‚P' und lief in ihre Kajüte, die sie fest verschloss. Sie sah nicht das Gesicht, das Jack machte. Es blickte traurig und bestürzt. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Mary mit 15 diesen Buchstaben schon hatte! Doch er bestärkte nur seinen Beschluss.

Die nächsten Tage kam Mary nicht heraus. Nicht einmal um zu essen. Jack versuchte anfangs noch mit ihr zu reden, sah aber dann ein, dass sie seine Dickköpfigkeit hatte und gab auf. Endlich war Port Royal in Sicht. „Mary!", rief Jack durch die Tür. Mary drehte sich vom Fenster um. „Wir laufen in den Hafen ein! Komm schon!"Er wartete, merkte, dass sie nicht kam und ging.

Mary sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war schönes Wetter. Die Sonne schien und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Sie seufzte und schloss das Fenster. Dann trat sie das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen wieder aufs Deck.

Jack stand ein paar Meter entfernt und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um. Mary ließ ihn links liegen, ging zum Bug und stellte sich auf die Reling – wenigstens wollte sie einen starken Auftritt hinlegen und es musste einfach toll aussehen, wie sie hier hoch oben stand und stur überlegen nach vorne sah.

Am Steg entdeckte sie ein paar Soldaten in rot. Vor ihnen stand ein Paar. ‚Das müssen Will und Elizabeth sein.', überlegte Mary und erinnerte sich wieder an die Geschichte, die ihr Jack erzählt hatte. Sie legten an. Jack ging vom Schiff und begrüßte die beiden. Mary nahm sich ein Seil und ließ sich an dem runter. „Das ist Mary.", sagte Jack. „Hi. Nehmt's nicht persönlich, aber ich gehe.", sagte Mary, quetschte sich vorbei und ging den Steg entlang. Will und Elizabeth sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Sie wäre lieber Piratin." „Klar.", meinte Will und sah ihr hinterher.

Mary war sauer. Sie ging die Straßen entlang, ohne zu wissen wo sie ankommen würde. Ihr Vater hielt sie für ein kleines Kind. Viele würden wohl sagen, dass sie das wirklich sei. Mary war da anderer Meinung. Sie war 15, eine junge Frau. Sie verstand es nicht. Sie hatte viele Raubzüge mitgemacht und trotzdem hielt Jack es nicht für den richtigen Platz für eine 15-jährige.

Mary trug wieder das schwarze Samtkleid. Diesmal hatte sie das schwarze Band nicht um das Handgelenk. Jeder sollte sehen, wer sie war. Sie wollte ihre wahre Identität nicht geheim halten. Es sollten alle wissen, dass sie Mary Sparrow war.

Sie hatte den Stadtrand erreicht und ging jetzt durch einen Palmenwald. Die Bäume wurden spärlicher je weiter sie ging. Schließlich verschwanden die Bäume ganz und Mary sah den Berg vor ihr. Sie kletterte die Bergwand hinauf. Oben angekommen ging sie auf die Klippe zu. Direkt davor blieb sie stehen und starrte auf das Meer hinunter. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, zog die Beine an und stützte die Arme auf ihre Knie.

„Sie ist ein wenig schwierig geworden, seit ich ihr davon erzählt habe.", erklärte Jack. „Sie wäre lieber mit dir auf der Black Pearl geblieben.", sagte Liz. „Hätte lieber geraubt und geplündert.", fügte Will hinzu. „Ja, aber ich habe euch ja geschrieben, dass ich das nicht will. Ich hab ihr das gesagt und sie hat mir ihr ‚P' gezeigt.", sagte Jack. „Was?", fragte Will. „Sie ist schon Piratin?", fügte seine Frau hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich ist es einfach nur wegen ihrem Namen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht für immer hierbleibt, dass ich sie holen werde."„Besser für dich. Ich schätze, sie würde dich sonst zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten.", meinte Will.

Die Sonne küsste schon den Horizont und Jack begann sich Sorgen zu machen. „Sie ist schon den ganzen Tag über nicht da."„Rose sucht sie schon, Jack. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte Liz ihn zu beruhigen. „Sie sind etwa im selben Alter. Rose ist vor kurzen 15 geworden. Sie werden sich bestimmt gut verstehen. Und jetzt fahr.", sagte Will. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, Jack stieg auf die Black Pearl und sie legten ab. Langsam schipperten sie aus dem Hafen.

Mary saß immer noch auf der Klippe. Hinter ihr rollte ein Stein und sie drehte sich um. Ein Mädchen, etwa in ihrem Alter, mit braunen Haaren stand dort. „Ähm. Hi. Ich bin Rose. Du musst Mary sein.", sagte sie. Mary stand auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja, die bin ich. Und du bist wahrscheinlich die liebe süße kleine Tochter von Elizabeth und Will, ha?", fragte Mary.

„Nicht grad gut drauf, was? Nenn sie Liz, so nennt sie eigentlich jeder. Schön hier, was? Ich war noch nie hier."Mary hatte sich, während Rose gesprochen hatte wieder zur Klippe gewandt und stand jetzt an deren Rand. Jetzt drehte sie sich wieder zu ihr um. „Du warst noch nie hier? Es ist wunderschön hier.", meinte sie. „Ich durfte nie hierher. Ich war die brave wohlerzogene Gouvernörstochter.", sagte Rose und verdrehte die Augen, dann blickte sie aufs Meer, „Die Pearl läuft aus."

Mary guckte hinunter zum Schiff, wo Jack sie schon entdeckt hatte und mit dem Feldstecher zu ihnen heraufsah. Sie hatten schon fast die Klippe erreicht. Mary drehte sich und ging auf Rose zu und an ihr vorbei.

Dann besann sie sich eines anderen, drehte sich schwungvoll um, dass ihre Haare nur so flogen und rannte los. Dann sprang sie. Sie hörte Rose spitz aufkreischen. Sie sah die Pearl auf sich zukommen. Sie schloss die Augen. Der Wind tat ihren Augen weh. Dann hörte sie die Rufe der Piraten und dann durchbrach sie die Wasseroberfläche. Mary öffnete wieder die Augen und grinste.

Sie tauchte auf. „Mary! Sag mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", kreischte Jack. Mary beachtete ihn nicht, schwamm auf das Schiff zu und tauchte darunter durch. Auf der anderen Seite schwamm sie auf dem Rücken weiter. „Vergiss nicht, Jack! In einem Jahr, in genau einem Jahr bist du hier oder du wirst es bereuen!", rief sie ihrem verdutzt guckendem Vater zu und paddelte zum Hafen.

„Starker Abgang.", grinste Rose ihr vom Steg entgegen. „Danke.", entgegnete Mary und ließ sich von ihr helfen aus dem Wasser zu kommen. „Du kannst was von mir zum anziehen haben. Morgen werden dann deine Maße genommen, dann bekommst du eigene Kleider."„Kann ich mir die Farbe aussuchen?", fragte Mary. „Nein. Auf jeden Fall nicht wirklich. Du bekommst ein paar Farbtöne vorgesetzt und musst dich zwischen denen entscheiden."„Ich will aber schwarz."„Glaub mir, bei der Sonne vergeht dir die Lust auf schwarz."Rose begann Mary sympathisch zu werden.

„Dacht ich mir doch, dass du hier bist.", sagte Rose und setzte sich neben Mary. Mary und Rose waren mittlerweile beste Freundinnen geworden. Mit Will und Liz kam sie sehr gut klar und auch alle anderen, die sie kennen gelernt hatte waren nett. Sie trug sogar helle Farben, was ihr am Anfang ziemlich gegen den Strich gegangen war. Mary war ziemlich glücklich mit ihrem Leben auf festem Grund, doch ein Leben auf See gefiel ihr sehr viel besser.

Jetzt saß sie wieder auf der Klippe. „Was starrst du so aufs Meer?", fragte Rose. „Weißt du, wie lang es schon her ist, seit Jack mich hier gelassen hat?", fragte Mary. Rose überlegte kurz. „Muss so ungefähr ein Jahr her sein."„Heute ist es genau ein Jahr. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe."„Was hast du vor?", fragte Rose und sah ihre Freundin misstrauisch an, die jetzt ein geiheimnissvolles düsteres Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. „Etwas Großes. Ich hoffe, du machst mit.", sagte Mary, sah kurz zu Rose, stand auf und ging den Berg hinunter. Rose rannte ihr hinterher. „Was hast du vor?"

„Segel in Sicht!"Drei Monate waren seit jener Unterhaltung vergangen und Jack lief in den Hafen von Port Royal ein, auf dessen Steg schon seine zwei alten Freunde standen. Sie begrüßten sich herzlich und unterhielten sich kurz. „Und, wie macht sich Mary?", fragte Jack auf den Weg zum Haus. „Ahm, nun ja.", stammelte Liz.

„Sie ist nicht mehr da.", gestand Will. Jack blieb stehen. „Wie? Sie ist nicht mehr da?"Will und Liz sahen sich an. „Vor drei Monaten ist sie spurlos verschwunden. Das Merkwürdige ist, dass sie nicht die einzige war. Mit ihr sind ziemlich viele Mädchen im Alter zwischen 13 und 15 aus der Stadt verschwunden ... und Rose ist auch weg.", sagte Will.

Jack schien verwirrt. „Rose? Eure Rose? Die liebe brave nie Ärger machende Rose? Diese Rose?" „Ja."„Sind die beiden Freundinnen geworden – Mary und Rose?", fragte er weiter. „Ja, sehr schnell sogar. Mary hat Rose ziemlich verändert.", erzählte Will. „Inwiefern?"„Na ja. Rose hat immer auf die ... ähm ... ‚Sitten' am Hof geachtet. Je länger sie mit Mary zusammen war, desto mehr hat sie das vernachlässigt.", berichtete Liz. Jack überlegte kurz. „Ihr würdet also sagen, dass sie beste Freundinnen geworden sind?"„Ja."„Definitiv."„Wieso?"„Ich denke, dass Mary sich ihre eigene Piratenmannschaft zusammengewürfelt hat.", sagte Jack.

_Rückblick: 3 Monate zuvor_

„_Was hast du vor?", rief Rose. „Kennst du Mädchen aus der Stadt?", fragte Mary. „Ein paar. Wieso?", fragte ihre Freundin verwirrt. „Werde ich dir gleich sagen. Komm einfach mit.", antwortete Mary. Zusammen gingen sie am Waldrand entlang bis sie in einer Art Bucht waren. Es war ein sichelförmiger senkrecht in die Höhe gehender Hügel. Sie setzten sich zu dessen Fuß auf den Boden._

„_Also, Rose. Eins vorweg: Ich zwinge dich zu gar nichts. Ok?"„Klar."„Du weißt, dass ich hier nicht wirklich glücklich bin. Ich gehöre auf ein Schiff – auf ein Piratenschiff. Ich bin nun mal eine Piratin. Gibt's das? Piratin? Ach egal. Genau ein Jahr ist es her, seit Jack mich hiergelassen hat und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er es bereuen wird. Jetzt zu meinem Plan: Ich will eine eigene Piratenmannschaft aufbauen."_

„_Du spinnst.", sagte Rose. „Und dazu brauche ich dich."„Mich? Du spinnst total. Hast du mal wieder irgendwas geraucht?"Mary zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hab nichts geraucht oder getrunken oder sonst was. Rose, du bist hier seit 16 Jahren. Du hast dich - auf jeden Fall bevor ich gekommen bin – an jede noch so kleine Anstandsregel gehalten. Willst du nicht einmal daraus ausbrechen? Dich einmal frei fühlen? Einmal keine Anweisungen von deinen Eltern bekommen? Sag schon!" Rose zögerte._

_Sie dachte an ihre vergangenen Jahre. Seit Mary hier war, hatte sie tatsächlich mehr Spaß. Spaß am Leben. Ständige Bälle und Zeremonien waren lästig. Rose sah wieder in die gebannten Augen von ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte nie sonderlich auf die Augenfarbe geachtet, doch jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie tiefschwarz waren._

„_Ok."„Wie, du machst mit?" „Unter einer Bedingung. Oder zwei."„Alle, die du willst." „Kann ich aussteigen, wenn ich will?"„Wenn wir nicht zufällig grad auf See sind, dann schon."„Ich will nicht Captain sein." „Das bin sowieso ich.", grinste Mary, „Aber ich mache dich zu meiner persönlichen Beraterin."„Was muss ich tun?"„Mich beraten und mir helfen."„Klingt logisch. Woher kriegen wir ein Schiff?"„Lass das meine Sorge sein. Um die Mannschaft musst du dich allerdings kümmern. Morgen Vormittag würde ich sagen – ja! Also, du treibst die Mädels zusammen. Nur Mädchen! Sag ihnen, dass sie morgen Vormittag hierher kommen sollen.", plante Mary. „Wie viele? Welches Alter?", fragte Rose. „So viele wie möglich. So 13-15 Jahre alt. Ältere könnten sich gegen uns aufmüpfen. Und sonst wären sie zu jung."„Was soll ich ihnen sagen?"„Sie sollen es niemanden sagen, wo sie hingehen. Sag ihnen, dass sie kommen sollen, wenn sie einmal frei sein wollen."_

_Langsam trudelten die Mädchen ein. „Wie vielen hast du es gesagt?"„Ein paar. Die sollten es weiter erzählen. So verbreitet es sich besser."„Guter Plan."Die Mädchen setzen sich auf den Boden. Mary und Rose saßen auf einem Felsvorsprung etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden. Nach einiger Zeit kam niemand mehr den Waldrand entlang und Mary und Rose beschlossen anzufangen._

„_Also, hallo, das ist meine Freundin Rose Turner und ich bin Mary Sparrow. ..."„Sparrow? Bist du mit Jack Sparrow verwandt?", unterbrach eine Stimme Mary. Die grinste. „Er ist mein Vater. Also, folgendes. Vorweg: Ich zwinge euch zu gar nichts. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, ist das eure Sache. Der Plan: Ich habe vor, eine Piratenmannschaft aufzuziehen. ..." „Wie ist das denn gemeint?", durchschnitt die selbe Stimme die Luft._

„_Wir alle werden auf unserem Schiff herumsegeln und Piraten spielen. Klar soweit?"„Wir ‚spielen'?"„Nein, wir sind dann wirklich Piraten."„Was sollte uns daran interessieren?"„Fuck! Wer labert mir immer dazwischen?"„Ich."Ein Mädchen – Mary schätzte sie auf 14, 15 – mit graublonden Haaren stand auf._

„_Name?", fragte Mary und verschränkte die Arme. „Dolly McRowean."„Dolly. Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, könntest du deine Stimmbänder schonen."Einige lachten. „Wenn du danach immer noch Fragen hast, kannst du die ja immer noch stellen. Klar soweit? Kann ich jetzt weiter machen? Danke. Du kannst dich setzen. Also, wo war ich? Ah ja. Wir werden Piraten. Natürlich geht das nicht von heut' auf morgen. Wir werden hart trainieren müssen. Ihr müsst mit dem Schwert umgehen können, vielleicht auch ein wenig Nahkampf und ihr müsst auch kräftiger werden. Wenn ihr gut genug seid, dann können wir anfangen mit unserem Raubzug durch die gesamte Karibik. Noch Fragen?"_

„_Warum machst du das?", kam es von Dolly. Mary sah kurz in die Ferne und blickte dann wieder in die Runde. „Ich will jemandem eins auswischen.", antwortete sie schließlich. „Wem?"– Dolly. „Meinem Vater."„Was hat er getan?"„Er ließ mich vor einem Tag und einem Jahr hier zurück. Damals schwor ich ihm, wenn er nicht nach einem Jahr wiederkäme, würde er es bereuen – schon damals schmiedete ich den Plan einer eigenen Mannschaft."_

„_Er hätte also gestern kommen müssen?"„Ganz recht."„Und nur nach einem Tag beginnst du deinen Rachefeldzug?"„Ja."Dolly überlegte kurz. „Wie sehr bist du eine Piratin?", fragte sie schließlich. Mary zog die Augenbrauen kurz hoch und hielt dann ihr Handgelenk in die Höhe, damit jeder ihr ‚P' sehen konnte. Daraufhin folgte aufgebrachtes Gemurmel._

„_Seit wann hast du das und wieso hast du es bekommen?"„Ich war damals 8. Die Soldaten hatten zufällig meinen Namen gehört und schon hatte ich das ‚P'." „Nur wegen deinem Namen?"„Ja."Wieder wurde Gemurmel laut. Mary sah genervt zu Rose. „HALLO!", schrie Mary, woraufhin alle zusammenzuckten._

„_Noch Fragen?"„Haben wir ein Schiff?"„Ja, wir müssen es nur ein wenig auf Vordermann bringen."„Du bist der Captain?"„Ja."„Und wir?" „Piraten."„Einfach nur Piraten?"„Ja."„Wir haben also nichts zu sagen?"„Es gibt auch nicht viel zu sagen. Kann irgendwer von euch ein Schiff steuern?"Keiner sagte was. „Also. Rose hat den Posten der persönlichen Beraterin. Da ich euch nicht wirklich kenne, kann ich euch auch nirgendwo einteilen – das kommt später."_

_Einige fingen an, miteinander zu reden. „Noch Fragen?", wiederholte Mary. Keiner sagte was. „Ok, also. Wer mitmachen will bleibt hier. Was die angeht, die nicht mitkommen. Ihr bewahrt Stillschweigen. Wenn ihr etwas ausplaudert – und seid sicher, das bekomme ich mit – dann werde ich euch einen kleinen tödlichen Besuch abstatten. Also, ihr habt jetzt ein wenig Zeit euch zu entscheiden."_

_Es verließen immer mal wieder welche den Platz – darunter auch Dolly. „Gott sei Dank. Gut, dass sie geht. Ich konnte sie von Anfang an nicht leiden.", meinte Mary zu Rose, als sie ging. Irgendwann stand Mary wieder auf. „Ok, ihr bleibt also hier. Wer noch gehen will, dann jetzt."Sie sah sich um._

„_Gut. Wir werden noch heute Nacht von hier verschwinden. Packt bitte nicht viel ein. Kein Koffer, keine Truhe oder sonstiges. Nur eine kleine Tasche oder so. Wenn ihr eigene Waffen besitzt, nehmt sie mit."„Wie sieht's mit Klamotten aus?"„Gut wäre, wenn ihr ein Kleid mitnehmt und eine Hose mit Oberteil. Etwas womit ihr eure Haare zusammenbinden könnt. Die Kleider sollten nicht so monsteraufgeplustert sein. Was Schlichtes. Und nicht zu lang. Es muss euch auch passen. ..."Mary zählte noch einiges auf._

„_Ok, wir treffen uns dann heute Nacht wieder hier. Geht nicht in Gruppen – das könnte auffallen und passt auf, dass euch niemand sieht. Sagt eurer Familie nicht Bescheid. Schleicht euch heimlich hinaus. So, dann stellt euch bitte in einer Reihe auf und sagt Rose eure Namen. Sie wird sie notieren. Danach könnt ihr gehen."„Wie viele?", fragte Mary, nachdem alle weg waren. „25."„Hm, das geht. Ok, gehen wir zurück. Ich sterbe vor Hunger."_

_In der Nacht trafen sie sich. Es brauchte lange bis endlich Holly Dorian kam. „Sorry, aber meine Eltern bleiben lange auf und dann haben sie auch noch einen leichten Schlaf – war nicht so einfach.", erklärte sie. „Gut, dann lasst uns gehen."Mary und Rose führten die Gruppe von der Stadt weg einen steinigen Weg entlang. Sie gingen lang und den Mädchen taten die Füße weh._

_Endlich kamen sie an. Es war ein altes Schiff. Aber immerhin war es ein Schiff. „Dieses Ding?", fragte ein Mädchen. Marys Gesicht nahm einen zufriedenen Ausdruck an. „Ja, das ist es. Kommt, lasst uns gehen."Sie kletterten auf das Schiff und Mary sah sich eine Zeit lang um. „Ok, Mädels. Es sind sechs fünfer Zimmer. Also, tut euch zu fünft zusammen. Wenn ihr euch nach einiger Zeit besser kennt, können wir die Zimmer neu einteilen."_

_Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Mädchen zusammengefunden hatten, schließlich hatten sie auch diese Hürde genommen und sie gingen nach unten, um ihr Gepäck abzulegen. Dann kamen sie wieder an Deck. Mary gab einige Anweisungen und nach einiger hatten sie es geschafft auf das weite Meer zu segeln. Mary schickte sie zu Bett._

_Am nächsten Morgen, als die Crew wieder nach oben kam, hatten sie Land erreicht. „Hier seht ihr Seul Island. Keine große Insel, deswegen auch unbewohnt. Hier werden wir das Schiff und euch auf Vordermann bringen."Sie teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Die erste Gruppe reparierte mit Rose das Schiff, die Zweite wurde von Mary im Kampf trainiert._

_Sie hatte eine Menge Waffen zusammengebracht – oder besser gesagt: sie hatte sie auf der Festung in Port Royal mitgehen lassen. Das hatte sie schon ziemlich am Anfang getan, derweil hatte sie sie auf der Klippe versteckt. Mit der Zeit lernte sie auch die Namen der Mädchen. Sie erkannte ihre Schwächen und Stärken und wandelte Schwächen in Stärken um. Sie teilte ihnen verschiedene Aufgaben auf dem Schiff zu und machte einen Plan nach den Wünschen ihrer Crew wer mit wem in einem Raum schlafen würde. _

Nach etwa drei Monaten versammelte sie alle um sich herum. „Also, Mädels. Ihr seid wirklich toll. Ihr lernt schnell, ich denke ihr seid soweit. Unser erstes Ziel heißt Port Erin. Das ist in der Nähe von Port Royal. Ein hervorragendes Ziel, wenn man seine Lage betrachtet und auch seine Verteidigung. Rennt nie alleine rum – das könnte euch zum Verhängnis werden. Zu zweit, zu dritt oder zu viert – nicht mehr. Später könnt ihr alleine fertig werden, jetzt noch nicht. Keine Gnade! Tötet jeden. Bringt Beute wie Kleidung, Gold, Schmuck, sowas in der Art."

„Töten?", fragte Sally, eine Rothaarige, die in Port Royal eher eine Außenseiterin gewesen war. „Ja. Sie müssen vor euch Angst haben. Sonst werdet ihr nie erfolgreiche Piraten. So, dann lasst uns mal wieder los."„Eins noch!", sagte Sally. „Ja?", fragte Mary. „Unser Schiff braucht einen Namen."„Das macht am besten ihr. Ihr habt daran tolle Arbeit geleistet."

„Das haben wir schon. Wir müssen nur noch den Schriftzug enthüllen.", meinte Sally und deutete auf die Seiten des Schiffes. Erst jetzt merkte Mary, dass diese mit Tüchern abgedeckt waren. „Wir haben uns auf einen schön klingenden Namen geeinigt.", grinste Sally düster und gab Aileen und Rory, die auf das Schiff geklettert waren ein Zeichen, daraufhin zogen sie die Tücher ins Schiff. Mary blickte mit offenem Mund auf die Schriftzüge: **_Black Mary_.** Gerührt drehte sie sich um.

„Wow. Das ist .... . Wahnsinn." „Wir wissen, was du meinst ... Captain."Alle grinsten ihr entgegen. Mary grinste zurück. Dann wurde ihr Blick ärgerlich. „An Bord, ihr Landratten! Hisst die Segel! Auf geht's!", schrie sie. Lachend rannten die Mädchen auf das Schiff und begannen mit ihrer Arbeit. Während der Fahrt kam Sally zu ihr. Sie war die Crewsprecherin.

„Wann werden wir ankommen?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf die Reling. „Wenn die Nacht herein gebrochen ist.", antwortete Mary. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir einen gruseligen Auftritt haben könnten."„Wie hattest du dir das vorgestellt?"„Ich weiß nicht. Aber wir würden uns schneller in ihre Köpfe einbrennen.", sagte Sally. „Da könntest du recht haben. Ich hab da auch schon eine Idee."

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und Jack, Will und Liz saßen beim Essen. Plötzlich stürzte ein Hofangestellter herein. „Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!", rief er. „Port Erin wurde angegriffen – von Piraten!"„Was?", rief Will und sprang auf. „Ja, aber es waren nicht normale Piraten. Es waren Mädchen im Alter zwischen 13 und 16. Man hat sie nicht ernst genommen und deswegen konnten sie auch die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen."„Wir sollten nach Port Erin fahren.", sagte Jack, „Sofort."

Kurze Zeit später ratterte auch schon die Kutsche auf den unebenen Wege nach Port Erin. „Wir hätten nicht fahren sollen.", sagte Liz besorgt, „In der Nacht ist es ziemlich gefährlich."„Keine Sorge. Wozu habt ihr mich? Ich bin schließlich Captain Jack Sparrow.", grinste Jack. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Das ist mir unbegreiflich. Deine eigene Tochter hat wahrscheinlich eine ganze Stadt ausgeraubt.", murmelte Will. „Glaub mir, ich bin alles andere als ruhig. Ich habe nur eine Begabung dafür, meine Gefühle nicht zu offenbaren.", antwortete Jack.

Sie kamen erst an, als die Sonne schon halbwegs aufgegangen war. Doch als Jack, Will und Liz aus der Kutsche stiegen, sahen sie die Stadt nicht. Ein Rauchschleier lag über ihr. Teilweise knackte noch brennendes Holz, Schreie klangen in der Luft und von überall her hörten sie weinende Leute. Sie gingen ein paar Straßen entlang.

Endlich begegneten sie einer alten Frau. „Verzeihung, Madame.", begann Will, woraufhin sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte. „Ja? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie. „Könnten Sie uns erzählen, was vorgefallen ist? Die ganze Geschichte?", fragte Liz vorsichtig. Die alte Frau blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Gut.", sagte sie schließlich, „Es war richtig gruselig. Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen und überall war es dunkel. Plötzlich hörte man ein Lied die Straßen entlang."„Was für ein Lied?", fragte Will. „Es war nur eine einzige Strophe, nur eine einzige Stimme." „Ein Mann oder eine Frau?", fragte Jack. „Es war eine weibliche Stimme."„Wissen Sie, wie das Lied ging?", fragte Liz. „Ja. Daran werde ich mich immer erinnern können. Es ging so:

Blut, Blut, Räuber saufen Blut

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut",

sang sie. „Es klang immer und immer wieder. Sie müssen sich das mal vorstellen. Düstere Nacht. Kein Mond, keine Sterne. Nebelverhangene Straßen und dann dieses Lied. Es klang nicht fröhlich. Ein wenig traurig. Es war eher so etwas wie ein Hall. Nur, dass es nicht immer wieder hallte, sondern nur einmal. Es war richtig gruselig. Die Leute versammelten sich auf der Straße und plötzlich rannten viele Mädchen auf uns zu. Sie jagten ihre Schwerter in die Körper und schlugen die Köpfe von den Schultern. Es war ein grausames Abschlachten. Sie haben jeden umgebracht."

„Sie nicht.", schob Jack ein. „Nein. Aber nur, weil ich ihnen eine Truhe mit Klamotten vollgepackt habe."„Haben sie Sie dazu gezwungen?", fragte Will. „Drei Mädchen kamen herein und eine von ihnen machte mir ein Angebot. Ich packe ihnen Klamotten in eine Truhe, die ihnen passen könnten und sie würden mich am Leben lassen. Ich vermutete, dass sie mich trotzdem umbringen würden, aber ich ging darauf ein. Es bestand ja die Chance, das Ganze lebend zu überstehen."

„Wie sahen die Mädchen aus? Haben sie sich gegenseitig vielleicht angesprochen?", wollte Jack wissen. „Das eine Mädchen, es stand zwischen den Mädchen und zwei Schritte vor ihnen, hatte schwarze Haare und ihre Augen waren auch schwarz. Kein dunkelgrau oder so. Es war tiefes schwarz. Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid. Aus Samt. Dazu die passenden Handschuhe, die gingen bis zur Ellenbeuge. Ich kann mir sowas gut merken – als Schneiderin. Und dieses Mädchen redete auch mit mir. Die anderen beiden standen nur hinter ihr. Als ich die Truhe packte, sprachen sie miteinander. Mir kam die Stimme des Mädchens bekannt vor, später kam ich erst drauf, dass es das Mädchen war, das gesungen hatte. Von einem Mädchen wurde es mit ‚Captain' angesprochen, das andere nannte es Mary."

„Mary?", fragte Jack nach. „Ja. Ihr Name war Mary."„Was war mit den anderen Mädchen?", fragte Liz. „Ein Mädchen hieß Rose. Rose hatte braunes Haar und braune Augen. Sie war nicht so selbstsicher wie Mary. Mary sagte irgendwann zu dem anderen Mädchen ‚Später kannst du mal deinen Enkeln erzählen, dass du Piratin warst, du Sally Dukatto'. Sally hatte rote Haare. Sie stach richtig heraus."

„Sally's Vater ist Schmied. Er war einer der Ersten, die das Verschwinden einer Tochter beklagt haben.", erklärte Liz. „Haben Sie noch jemanden gesehen?"„Nein." „Was haben Sie gemacht, nachdem die drei gegangen waren?"„Ich schlich mich zum Hafen. Es war ein wunderschönes Schiff. Es war schmaler als sonstige Schiffe, dafür war es länger. Ein schönes Schiff die Black Mary."„Es heißt Black Mary?", fragte Jack nach. „Ja, allerdings."„Was passierte dann?", wollte Liz wissen.

„Ich beobachtete von meinem Versteck aus das Schiff. Erst nach einigen Stunden kehrten die Mädchen auf die Black Mary zurück. Dann segelten sie hinaus aufs Meer. Währenddessen hallte noch ein einziges Mal dieses Lied über die Stadt."„Und das war alles?", fragte Jack.

„Das war alles. Oh nein! Eins noch! Als die Mädchen meinen Laden verließen, fragte Sally, wo sie jetzt hinsegeln würden. Mary meinte, dass sie nach Osten weiterreisen.", sagte die Alte. „Danke. Danke, Sie haben uns wirklich sehr geholfen.", sagte Will. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen die Straße hinunter zum Hafen. Dort angekommen sah Jack sich um.

„Schlecht geschützter Hafen.", meinte er. „Kein Wunder, dass diese Stadt ihr erstes Ziel war. Gutes Training."„Aber wenn sie sich jetzt auf ihren Lorbeeren ausruhen...", begann Liz. „Da kennst du aber Mary Sparrow schlecht, meine liebe Liz. Sie wird dafür sorgen, dass ihre Crew sich nicht auf den Lorbeeren ausruht. Das ist sicher, wie die Tatsache, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid.", sagte Jack. Liz und Will lächelten sich an. „Hallo! Keine Zeit für Schmeicheleien. Also, lasst uns zurück nach Port Royal fahren und dann mit der Pearl nach Osten.", sagte Jack bestimmt und zerrte seine beiden Freunde zurück zur Kutsche.

„Oh mein Gott!", kreischte Rose, „Das war einfach Wahnsinn!"Mary, die gerade vom Mast runterkam, grinste sie an. „Das ist Piraterie, meine Lieben.", verkündete sie strahlend, „und jetzt – das Fest."Eine Stunde später bog sich eine lange Tafel unter allem möglichen Essbaren. Es wurde ein wundervolles Fest. Sie sangen, tranken, aßen und tanzten viele Stunden. „Sag mal, Mary, woher hast du eigentlich dieses Lied? Da gibt's noch so n anderes – wie ging das noch? – irgendwas mit trinkt aus Piraten, yoho. Wieso nicht das?", fragte Sally irgendwann. „Das Lied ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Das andere Lied kenne ich von Jack.", antwortete sie. „Verstehe.", hickste Sally. Sie war schon total betrunken.

Unterwegs hatten sie Achsenbruch gehabt, deshalb kamen Jack, Will und Liz erst an, als der nächste Tag schon dämmerte. Den ganzen Tag über planten sie ausgiebig ihre Reise. Um Mitternacht rum wollten sie dann endlich ablegen. Ein aufgebrachter Hofangestellter kam auf sie zugerannt und berichtete von einem Angriff auf eine Stadt im Osten. Erst am Ende verkündete er, dass es die Mannschaft von Mary war. Sie sprangen auf die Pearl und Jack lenkte sein Schiff Richtung Osten.

Es war bereits dunkel und von weiten konnten sie schon die Black Mary erkennen, wie sie sacht im Hafen von Zarugia schaukelte. „Sie sind schon da. Wir müssen uns beeilen.", sagte Will beunruhigt. Kurz danach waren sie an Land und suchten die Umgebung ab. Sie waren auf einen Hügel gestiegen, doch sie konnten von dort aus auch nicht sehr viel erkennen. Also gingen sie wieder herunter.

Einige Meter vor ihnen tauchten aus dem Nebel einige Gestalten auf. Dort stand Rose, die mit einem jungen Mann um die 20 kämpfte und Sally, duellierend mit einem Spätfünfziger. Zwischen ihnen Mary. Sie hatte ihr Schwert erhoben, bereit es dem Mann, der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, in die Brust zu rammen.

„Oh Gott.", flüsterte Liz. „Das tust du nicht!", rief Jack. Mary sah ihm direkt in die Augen und dann stach sie zu. Verachtend blickte Mary zu ihm hinunter und zog ihr Schwert heraus. „Ach nein?", fragte sie unschuldig blickend. Rose und Sally hatten mittlerweile auch ihre Kampfpartner zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Schau nicht so geschockt, Liz. Ja, deine Tochter – deine eigene Tochter – mordet. Will, Liz. Gebt euch nicht die Schuld. Schuld hat Jack."„Weil ich nicht auf den Tag genau da war?", schrie er aufgebracht. „Ja! Allerdings!", rief Mary. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", meinte Jack kopfschüttelnd.

Mary stand vor ihm, das Schwert an seiner Kehle. „Ich hab dich gewarnt! Ich schwor dir, wenn du mich nicht nach einem Jahr mich wieder holen würdest, würdest du es bereuen. Und du kamst nicht!", kreischte Mary. „Stich zu.", sagte Jack nach einiger Zeit. „Was?"Mary war verwirrt. „Ich hasse dich, aber ich werde dich nicht umbringen."

Mary drehte sich um und gab einigen anderen Mädchen einen Befehl, den die drei Freunde nicht verstehen konnten. Das mussten sie auch nicht. Die Mädchen kamen auf sie zu. Sie kamen nicht gegen sie an. Letztendlich wurden sie von ihnen an einen Baum gefesselt. Die Piratinnen entfernten sich langsam und es wurde ruhiger. Dann drang plötzlich eine Melodie durch die Luft. Jack erkannte die Stimme seiner Tochter.

Blut, Blut, Räuber saufen Blut

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut

Dann war alles ruhig. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Jack, Will und Liz wurden erst am nächsten Morgen entdeckt und losgebunden.

Ein bitterer Kampf zwischen Vater und Tochter – zwischen Jack und Mary – war ausgebrochen. Sie verfolgten Mary und ihre Mannschaft ein halbes Jahr lang, doch an einem Überfall konnten sie sie nie hindern. Zu spät kamen sie bei den Städten an und sie verloren den Anschluss an die Black Mary.

„Wir sollten einfach aufgeben.", meinte Liz, als sie nach acht langen Monaten wieder in Port Royal ankamen. „Ihr könnt hierbleiben. Ich versteh das. Ihr habt Verpflichtungen und so. Ich werde weiter nach der Person suchen, die mir so verdammt ähnlich ist.", erwiderte Jack verbissen. „Denkst du nicht, dass du dich da in was hineinsteigerst?", fragte Will vorsichtig. „Vielleicht. Aber ich muss sie aufhalten. Sie hat meinen Charakter geerbt und wenn sie den hat, dann wird sie ewig weitermachen. Morden ohne Ende.", sagte Jack und rannte hinunter zum Hafen. „Ein Pirat, der sich um Menschen sorgt, die von Piraten umgebracht werden.", meinte Will und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Mary versuchte durch den Nebel zu sehen. Doch vergebens – er war zu dicht. „Wir sollten die Anker werfen. Mary! Am Ende segeln wir noch irgendwo dagegen!"Rose versuchte ihre Freundin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Mary schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln. „Oh Rose. Neun Monate plündern wir schon und jetzt hast du Angst vor ein paar Nebelschwaden?"

Rose verdrehte die Augen. Sie wusste, dass Mary sich insgeheim um ihr Schiff sorgte, aber zugeben würde sie das nie – dafür war sie zu stolz. ‚Stolz wie ihr Vater.', dachte sie genervt. Plötzlich knallte ein Schiff an ihres. Eine mordlustige Meute von Piraten sprang zu ihnen hinüber.

„ANGRIFF!", schrie Mary und packte selber ihr Schwert. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie bereits in der Überzahl, trotzdem kämpften ihre Gegner weiter. Vor Mary hüpfte ein Pirat herum, der ihr Angst einzujagen versuchte. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und schlug ihm mit einem Hieb den Kopf von den Schultern.

Dann blickte sie verwirrt zur Reling. „Alles in Ordung?", fragte Sally, die plötzlich neben ihr stand. „Sally, sieh nach ob wir sinken und warum."„Geht klar.", sagte sie, duckte sich, als ein Pirat auf sie einschlug und verschwand nach unten – Mary übernahm ihn. Er war ein schwieriger Gegner, doch am Ende konnte sie ihm doch das Schwert in den Hals rammen.

Sally kam auf sie zu. „Es stimmt! Wir sinken. Jemand von den Piraten ist wohl runter und hat ein Loch in das Schiff geschlagen. Wir können es nicht mehr reparieren. Die gesamten Zellen stehen unter Wasser."Mary dachte kurz nach.

„Snapp dir ein paar Mädchen, nehmt das kleine Rettungsboot und rudert zu einer Insel oder sowas in der Nähe. Pack das Boot voll. Wenn ihr was findet, setz sie ab und komm zurück. Wenn nicht, dann rudert einfach weiter. Hast du verstanden?"Sally nickte und schon war sie verschwunden. Sie packte das Boot voll und ruderte los.

Zu Mary's Erstaunen kam sie schon bald zurück. Insgesamt fuhr sie fünfmal hin und her. Mary war als Einzigste übrig und kämpfte mit dem Captain des anderen Schiffes, das weggetrieben war.

„Mary! Beeil dich!", rief Sally. „Ja, doch!", rief Mary zurück und stach dann ihrem Feind ihr Schwert in die Rippen. „Lass uns gehen.", meinte sie und stieg in das Boot. „Ich hab mein Schiff verloren.", sagte Mary niedergeschlagen. Während der ganzen Fahrt über starrte Mary auf den Boden und sagte kein Wort.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie gegen ein Schiff prallten. Sie sah hoch und dieses Schiff kam ihr bekannt vor. „Die Black Pearl?!", fragte sie Sally entsetzt. „Es war die einzigste Möglichkeit.", entschuldigte sie sich und beeilte sich die Strickleiter raufzuklettern.

Mary folgte ihr – wenn auch sehr widerwillig. Sie kletterte über die Reling und fand sich ihrem Vater gegenüber. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. In Mary's Gesichtsausdruck lag blanker Hass. Jack hingegen schaute ausdruckslos seiner Tochter ins Gesicht.

„Schau nicht so, Mary."„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!", rief sie erzürnt. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Piraten und lief zum Bug. Dort stellte die sich auf die Reling und beobachtete die Black Mary, während sie unter der Meeresoberfläche verschwand. Sie wusste nicht wie lang sie hier stand, aber sie wusste, in welche Richtung sie segelten – Port Royal.

Es war bereits düstere Nacht, als Jack hinter ihr auftauchte. „Wirst du mir nie verzeihen können?", fragte er. „Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Mary. „Mary, ich hab dich nicht bei Will und Liz gelassen, um dich zu ärgern – bestimmt nicht. Ich zweifle auch nicht deine Fähigkeit als Pirat an. Ich machte mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich, weil du meine Tochter bist. Vielleicht hätte ich erst mit dir reden und danach erst an Will schreiben sollen. Ich dachte nicht, dass du sauer sein und mir das ‚P' präsentieren würdest ... ich war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen. Hör zu, Mary. Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann es leider nicht mehr ändern. Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst."Er seufzte und ging in seine Koje.

Mary drehte sich um und sah ihre gesamte Mannschaft um ein Feuer sitzen. Sie ging zu ihnen. „Mary, wir müssen dir was sagen.", sagte Rose. „Klar. Schieß los.", meinte Mary und blieb bei ihnen stehen. „Es ist so", sie zögerte, „Es hat uns allen wirklich Spaß gemacht und es war eine wundervolle Erfahrung, das kannst du uns glauben. Aber so sehr uns das gefallen hat – es ist deine Welt, nicht unsere. Wenn wir in Port Royal ankommen, werden wir zu unseren Familien zurückkehren. Wir wenden uns nicht von dir ab oder so, wirklich nicht. Wir gehören einfach nicht hierher. Wir danken dir aber für diese wunderbare Erfahrung.", erklärte Rose.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab nie ausgeschlossen, dass ihr zu euren Familien zurückkehren werdet. Wirklich vorbereitet war ich allerdings nicht. Ich bin ein wenig traurig – ihr wart nämlich eine tolle Crew. Ihr wart einfach toll."Mary lächelte ihnen zu und stieg die Stufen hinauf, zum Steuerrad. Sie beobachtete die Mädchen, wie sie nacheinander einschliefen. Als alle gemütlich schnarchten, legte sich Mary hinter das Rad und schlief ein.

In den kommenden drei Tagen versuchte Mary normal mit Jack umzugehen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht richtig. Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, dass er sie zurückgelassen hatte. In Port Royal angekommen wurde es schnell bekannt, dass die Mädchen zurückgekehrt waren. Ihre Familien begrüßten sie herzlich und schlossen sie in ihre Arme.

Plötzlich kamen ein paar Soldaten und blieben vor Mary stehen. Urplötzlich verstummten alle. „Mary Sparrow. Ich nehme Sie fest wegen Piraterie und Entführung.", sagte einer der Männer und legte ihr Ketten an. Mary sagte nichts. Sie schien nicht traurig, überrascht oder entsetzt zu sein. Man könnte sogar sagen, dass es ihr egal war. Entsetzt blickten ihr die Mädchen, Jack, Will und Liz hinterher.

„Könnt ihr denn nichts tun?", fragte Jack aufgebracht am nächsten Abend, als sie auf dem Weg zum Hof waren, in der Mary gehängt werden sollte. „Wir haben schon alles versucht, doch es hat nichts geholfen. Tut uns Leid, Jack. Wir konnten sie da nicht raushauen.", sagte Liz traurig. Als sie im Hof ankamen, wurde Mary die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt. Zwei Sekunden später fiel sie wie ein nasser Sack nach unten.

Erst, als die Nacht rabenschwarz war, kehrte Jack in die Festung zurück.

„Er ist weg."„Holen wir sie da runter."Einige Gestalten huschten über den Hof zum Galgen. Zwei von ihnen hielten Mary fest, während eine dritte und eine vierte ihr die Schlinge abnahmen. Zu dritt fielen sie auf den harten Boden. Sie schnitten rasch die Fesseln durch. Mary rang keuchend nach Atem.

„Alles in Ordung?"„Sorry, aber wir konnten erst jetzt kommen. Dein Dad schlich die ganze Zeit herum."Mary starrte die Mädchen an. Da standen Rose, Sally, Holly, Julia, Alissa und überhaupt – ihre gesamte Crew.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie verdutzt, als Rose und Sally sie an den Armen packten und sie auf die Füße zogen. „Und wieso bin ich nicht tot?", fragte sie erstaunt. Julia grinste. „Meine Spezialität – eine Schlinge, die sich nicht zuzieht."„Und wir lassen dich doch nicht im Stich."„Ihr seid eine Wahnsinnscrew."„Aber ihr solltet verschwinden. Sonst entdeckt man euch noch."Sie umarmten sich alle noch und dann verschwanden die Mädchen in der Dunkelheit – Mary blieb.

Ein Schrei riss Jack aus dem Schlaf. Er schlüpfte in seine Klamotten und rannte den Korridor entlang auf den Hof hinaus, wo der Schrei hergekommen war. Viele hatten sich schon hier versammelt. Will und Liz liefen zu Jack, der wie gelähmt auf den Galgen starrte. „Sie ist weg.", sagte er.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie der Arzt geholt um ihren Tod zu bestätigen.", meinte ein Mann in der Nähe, „Und deswegen holen sie uns in der Morgendämmerung aus den Federn."Die Sonne schickte ein paar Strahlen über den Horizont, leichter Nebel lag in der Luft. Dann sang jemand. Immer und immer wieder.

Blut, Blut, Räuber saufen Blut

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Hoch vom Galgen klingt es

Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut

„Das ist Mary.", flüsterte Jack. An die sechs Mal sang sie diese Strophe, beim siebten Mal hört sich das Ganze näher an. Sie entdeckten Mary auf der Stadtmauer. Sie beendete die Strophe und sah triumphierend lächelnd zu ihnen hinunter.

„Guckt nicht so. Man hat mich gerettet. Und ich bin froh drum. Dachtet ihr, dass ich am Galgen sterben will? Nein, wirklich nicht. Dann hättet ihr mich ja geschnappt."Sie seufzte, drehte sich um und sah sich die aufgehende Sonne an, dann drehte sie sich wieder um.

„Schön, so ein Sonnenaufgang. Allerdings mag ich Sonnenuntergänge lieber. Will, Liz, ihr wart toll. Obwohl ich nicht grad nett war, habt ihr mich aufgenommen. Jack, ich verzeihe dir."Sie zog ihre Pistole unter ihrem Rock hervor. „Machts gut."Sie hielt sie sich an die Schläfe und drückte ab.


End file.
